Baths and 'I love yous'
by FlamingReaper
Summary: After four years together, Francis finally say's 'I love you' to Virgil when they are taking a bath.   I know, shocking that I have two new stories up this week


The one thing that Virgil was insistent upon when they actually got their own house was a large claw footed bathtub. Francis didn't understand it, but couldn't deny his little love anything. The pyro was currently quit happy with this purchase as he thrusted slowly into his boy. Earlier that night, Virgil had come home from patrol and sweetly asked Francis to bath with him. Pfft, like Virgil had to ask. And it wasn't like the red head would ever let this pure and delicate creature alone when someone might attack him.

"Ooohhh, Francis," Virgil moaned out, arching against the porcelain tub. One delicate hand gripped at Francis's shoulder while the other gripped the edge of the tub behind his head. Francis felt a thrill shoot down his spine when Virgil called his name.

"Say my name again," Francis breathed against a dark ear. His large calloused hands tightening at wide hips. He angled again and thrust hard into the body below him.

"Franciiisss," Virgil moaned out loudly, dark eyes shutting against the pleasure. Francis grunted in annoyance.

"Look at me goddamitt," Francis growled, hands and cock heating almost unbearably. Virgil's eyes popped open as he gasped at the heat throbbing inside of him.

"Good bitch," Francis snapped, thrusting a little more harshly into his perfect boy.

"Don't c-call me that," Virgil moaned out, both hands moving to clutch and scratch at Francis's back.

"I'll call you whatever I damn well please, bitch," Francis grunted harshly, not really meaning the harshness that flowed out. Virgil wrapped his slender legs around his waist, and rocked harshly against him.

"Fine, then properly fuck me, master," Virgil quipped out, and clenched his inner muscles right as Francis made a thrust in.

"So tight, do it again," Francis demanded, a begging tone in his raspy voice as he began to pound into the body below him. Water splashed out the sides of the tub as the friction of the two bodies increased. Virgil complied with his older lovers command and started clenching his inner muscles around Francis's large length. Oh, the fun things you learn with yoga. What seemed like hours later, both climaxed harshly, screaming out their pleasures. Francis collapsed against Virgil, as they both caught their breath. The remaining bath water had also heated almost to boiling levels, but didn't. Francis unconsciously made sure he'd never hurt Virgil again, even with his powers. Whenever Virgil touched him, his powers would automatically shut off. It was if even his powers didn't want to hurt Virgil at all.

The red head pulled out, and turned around so his scared, broad back was to Virgil's slender, but fit chest. It was a position that they often got into while bathing, Francis's back against his lovers chest. It was a trust thing that they had with each other. Virgil rewrapped his slender, smooth legs, around Francis and began to gently scrub his chest.

"I love you Frankie," Virgil said once again, to what he thought was an unlistening ear. Four years together, and Francis wouldn't, or couldn't, say, 'I love you' back. Then again, Virgil had come to expect it, though he wanted to hear it, if at least just once.

"I love you to baby," Francis replied huskily, turning around to look at his angel. Virgil's eyes widened, and filled with tears. He hugged the pyro tight and let out a happy whimper.

"Oh, Virg' don't cry, I hate it when you cry," Francis responded, hugging his lover back rather tightly.

"You just made me so happy in the past four years." Virgil responded watery.

"You too bitch," Francis replied, nuzzling Virgil's head. Virgil grunted in distaste, but didn't say anything. Hours later, both were cuddle tightly in bed, sweaty from recent activities. Virgil's body was throbbing in the after glow of sex, and he let out a happy sigh as he nuzzled Hotstreak's chest.

"I love you so much," Virgil mumbled tiredly, placing his ear over Francis's heart,

"How much?" Francis replied easily, slightly teasing the younger man.

"So much I'd cease to function if you weren't here," Virgil replied, just as easy, but on a much more serious note. Francis gazed down at Virgil, realizing, again, how much he meant to the little hero. Guilt filled his heart as he realized that Virgil had to wait four years to hear of his own love.

"I love you more," Francis replied, guilt accidentally lacing his words. Virgil woke up a little bit at the guilt, he'd been with Francis so long, it was easy for him to detect emotions in his gruff voice.

"Why you feelin' guilty?" Virgil asked bluntly. Francis was the only person he could be blunt with, without hurting the pyro's feelings. Francis kissed his hero's head.

"Cause I didn't say I love you enough," Francis replied. Virgil was the only person Francis would be honest with, the only one he thought worthy enough of that honesty. Virgil looked at him, with a gentle smile.

"You weren't ready yet, and I understand that. I know it's difficult to say, 'I love you' after both your parents and aqua-Maria hurting you as bad as they did. I never wanted to push you in this either, so I didn't say anything," Virgil said, leaning forward to kiss his pyro.

"That ain't a good excuse Virg' and you know it. Sides, I love it when you push me" Francis replied, kissing Virgil back hungrily.

"It doesn't matter now, you said it, and I'm ecstatic," Virgil replied after the kiss.

"Me to," Francis replied. Virgil smiled again, sleep making him yawn. Francis pulled his boy tighter, and told him to sleep. Virgil curled against the overly warm body and followed his man into sleep.


End file.
